Samurai Shadow
by Mugan Von Hellscream
Summary: Naruto is raised as a Samurai and dreams of becoming the next Hokage, can he achive what no other has done before and become the first Samurai Shadow? Will Naruto's road lead to success? Or will his dream crumble under the pressure.
1. Chapter 1

Samurai Shadow

Prologue (Pilot chapter)

Hello friends, here is another Naruto story. With an altered past will a new future unfold? Watch as the Naruto-verse is forever changed and how things will work out. I hope you enjoy.

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed as he walked into the conference room, as clan head of the Sarutobi Clan he had to be present for the decision. He walked in to the room in a pair of simple robes with the Sarutobi seal on his shoulder. He took a seat next to the head of the Yamanaka Clan and looked at the old clan head. "Is this really necessary Inohara? They're not our kind. How can we live with them after the wars?"

Inohara sighed and then looked at Sarutobi. "You are young little monkey... you have yet to realize that time changes things, the seasons change... people change... and no matter what... so do our feelings. The Hokages will decide what happens next... We are only here to approve or disapprove.."

Sarutobi shook his head and looked up towards the Nidaime and Shodaime.

The Shodaime stood next to his brother in front of a group of armored men all knelt down with there heads bowed. "...Today we of the Konoha Clan-heads are to decide the fate of the Uzumaki Samurai. They have traveled far from Uzu no Kuni after the death of the former Daimyo and wish to settle in our village. Many of our clans had participated in the Samurai-Shinobi War, Inohara of the Yamanaka Clan, a veteran from the war, is within this room today. What is your opinion in this matter Inohara?"

Inohara stood to his full height a remarkable six eight and looking around with his old eyes said "...I lost many friends... lost family... and almost lost my life... I personally had an encounter with Date Masumune and later... Minamoto Musashi himself... honorable men... both of them... in fact... all the Samurai I faced were honorable... I can honestly say that I have my apprehensions about this as we all do..."

At that several of the minor clan heads began to shout there disapproval.

"However..." Inohara continued and everyone fell silent. "I know that if these Ronin, these lordless Samurai... that if they pledged there loyalty to the Hokages... they would die before anything could happen to them. I can tell you now that if we take these Men and Women into our home that not only will they protect the Hokages... they will protect all of Konoha and each and every one of us... that is a Samurai's duty. To protect there lord and there land... and the people within it. I say before all of you today that they should be allowed to stay."

All was quiet and then a voice said "I agree." All eyes turned to the recently instated Nara Clan head. "My grandfather Shikama died not to long ago... he would have agreed with Inohara on anything... If Inohara agrees... so do I"

"And I." said the head of the Akimichi clan.

"Inohara is wise...and logical... the Aburame agree." Said the head of the Aburame clan.

"As much as I'd like to oppose... I Haiashi Hyuga agree with Inohara... He saved my life. during the war... and I trust his judgment."

"I disagree," Said a voice full of disdain. "This is a Hidden village, a _Shinobi_ village. they have no place here." Said Madara head of the Uchiha Clan.

"I think the should stay, the income from the forgeing and maintaining of Samurai bladed would increase the economy of the village and not only that but we really could use some Ken-juts teachers." Ayano Kanazuchi, an honorary clan head and master of the Wolf-claw weapon shop.

Similar agreements and disagreement where spoken one by one until all had spoken, all accept the head of the Sarutobi clan, Hiruzen Sarutobi. "With all eyes on him he took a deep breath. "... I may be young.. the youngest here and do not have the experience or wisdom you all have... but out of everything I have heard today... I have to agree that they should stay. Everything that we could gain from there joining our village out weigh any personal grudges."

With that some clan heads nodded in approval at what he said and Inohara put a hand on his shoulder. "Very good...little monkey, you are well on your way."

There was a moment of silence until finally the Shodaime spoke. "...me and my brother spent most of the previous night talking... and with what we have heard today we have come to a conclusion..."

The Nidaime stepped forward and stopped in front of the Uzumaki leaders. Drawing the handle of his sword he held it it out horizontally he poured chakra into the handle and the Raijin flared to life. "On this sword do you swear to uphold the laws of Konoha, to protect its people as well as your lord?"

At this all the Samurai looked up and one rose to his feet. He had pale skin, red hair, and green eyes. He was dressed in red armor with a Nine-tailed fox etched into the chest plate, green arm and leg bracers with red swirls. He wore a pair simple grass sandals and cotton wraps around his ankles and wrist along with a black headband with a swirl on the forehead. With a look of determination on his face he smiled "I, Naruto Uzumaki, Shogun of the Uzumaki Clan and leader of the Uzumaki Samurai, swear to up hold the laws of Konoha and to protect its people as well as our lord. Our children and there children will also serve Konoha and hopefully within my lifetime... the apprehensions of the Samurai-Shinobi War will fade."

The Nidaime after a moment nodded and looked to his brother. The Shodaime nodded and then, with his arms raised, said "Welcome to KonohaGakure no Saito."

Well that's that hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Samurai Shadow

Prologue: Part 2

Well... here is chapter two. I hope you enjoy this chapter. If anyone has any questions you may ask me at anytime via review but preferably PM.

_**Many years later...**_

Sarutobi sighed as he looked up into the sky over Konoha, the second Great War was over and Konoha had once again rose as the victor. As he looked at the stars above he looked down at his aged hands. "I can't believe I have lived so long... I might soon be the "old" monkey Inohara..." He whispered turning his palms up. "If only you could see me now..." He said as he looked up and to the sleeping village. After the acceptance of the Uzumaki Samurai tensions were high. Many of the Samurai were insulted in the streets and were treated as if they did not belong. It was with the start of the first Great War five years after that things had started to change.

Shinobi were mobilized and sent out to strategic points and the border lands to patrol set up a reliable first response. The Samurai, being considered outsiders by most of the Anbu War Commanders were sent out to non important areas and were given duties unfit for warriors but through it all they did it unquestioningly. It was after a sudden attack on the Iwa border that the Samurai went into battle. Three large groups of Iwa-nins attacked a border outpost and wiped out the Konoha Shinobi could before they could send a messenger. It was then that a lone Samurai by the name of Ikari Uzumaki, a seasoned warrior, who had been assigned as a cook single-handedly stopped the attack force from moving any further.

Ikari dresses only in his cooks outfit grabbed his swords and rushed in head on as the last of the Konoha Shinobi fell. With speed and grace from years of training he was able to dodge and deflect the hail of weapons thrown at him and when the first Iwa-nin tried to attack him in close quarters he easily cut the man down with a quick parry of his Katana and a downward slash. The rest of the Shinobi charged Ikari and he drew the second sword from its sheath. With Katana and Wakizashi in hand he fought on late into the night and into the next morning until the Shinobi retreated. With the last of his remaining strength Ikari limped to another Shinobi outpost Ten miles away and told them what had happened.

After that the Shodaime and Nidaime saw fit to promote Naruto Uzumaki, the Shogun of the Uzumaki Samurai, to War Commander of the Samurai Forces. Samurai who had been given dishonorable task were finally able to ware there armor proudly and fight along side the Shinobi. For three years the combined might of the Shinobi and Samurai kept Ho no Kuni and those within it safe. After three years of fighting the war escalated as other villages allied themselves against Konoha and soon after Shinobi and Samurai were pushed back to within a mile of the Hidden Village.

Sarutobi shivered as he remembered the last great battle. The Battle for KonohaGakure.

_**Flashback...**_

The Nidaime flipped through the air and with a downward slash of the Raijin cleaved the through a unfortunate Iwa Shinobi and shattered the earth behind him. "Hiruzen! He called and the twenty one year old Hokage initiate appeared the indestructible Niyoi staff in his hands. "Where is my brother? I can't seem to find him!"

A kunai speed past his face and Sarutobi quickly sent a raging ball of fire towards the attacking enemy. "I saw him a moment ago," he said after his jutsu was completed. "He was fighting the Tsuchikage near the center of the hill."

The Nidaime nodded and said "The battle seems to be going in our favor over here, lets hurry to my brother."

The pair dashed across the battle and landed on a nearby hilltop. Looking around the battle field they spotted the Shodaime flying through the air and crashing into the ground. He was barely to his knees when they spotted the Tsuchikage. Sarutobi and the Nidaime gasped as the Tsuchikage rushed to deliver the final blow his war hammer held over his head.

Just as the Tsuchikage was upon him there was a roar of defiance and in a red blur Naruto Uzumaki appeared in between them, a cloak of red chakra surrounding his body. With glowing red eyes Naruto thrusted his Katana forward. "**Makkuro!**" He roared, his Katana bursting with black energies. The Hammer of the Tsuchikage impacted the side of Naruto's head just as the jutsu sent the Tsuchikage flying a hole in his chest the size of a small shield. The Tsuchikage crashed into the earth and remained unmoving. The Iwa nins seeing this started to retreat.

Sarutobi and the Nidaime rushed to Naruto's side as the Shodaime crawled over towards him. They arrived at the same time and flipped Naruto onto his back. Blood was flowing freely from the impact sight and it was a miracle that he was still conscious let alone alive.

Looking up with a single green eye he smiled seeing the Shodaime unharmed. "Shodaime...sama..." He whispered. "...your safe."

The Shodaime nodded "Yes... thanks to you." Looking up and around he smiled "The enemy is retreating... You did it Naruto... You've saved Konoha."

Naruto smiled and then coughed. He slowly brought his sword up and over his body. Sheathing it he said "It has been... an honor... serving you Shodaime-sama..." With a sigh of relief he closed his eye and drifted off to meet his ancestors.

_**Flashback end...**_

With his sacrifice Naruto Uzumaki ended the Great War and save Ho no Kuni. Konoha recovered quickly as did the rest of the country and the Uzumaki Samurai were officially accepted by the village. Along with the acceptance however, came interest in the way of the Samurai. It started slowly a few children from minor families asking if they could be trained. Then slowly more came until the Shodaime decided to create the Samurai Academy which would be an add-on to the original Shinobi Academy. Samurai were allowed to preform missions and very soon the Samurai became a part of Konoha life just like the Shinobi.

Things were peaceful until the sudden death of the Shodaime and shortly after, the Nidaime. Sarutobi's inauguration as the Sandaime Hokage helped heal those wounds but shortly after that the second Great War broke out and once again Konoha was dragged into war. Sarutobi sighed as he recalled all that had happened in his life.

He was brought out of his thoughts when there was a sudden knock on his door. Turning around he said "Come in."

The door opened and he smiled seeing one of his two remaining students. "Ah Jiraiya, you've returned. How did your mission go?"

The white haired Sannin looked at him with saddened eyes and shook his head. "Two casualties." Sarutobi's smile turned into a frown and he sighed in sadness. "Dugo died in an explosion trying to protect the client..." Jiraiya continued. "...and Yuki's spine was damaged trying to protect Minato, It can be repaired... but she won't be able to continue as an active Shinobi."

Sarutobi nodded sadly and then said "I'll have Dugo's name etched into the memorial stone... Yuki will have the choice to either resign from Shinobi duty or take a desk job... How is Minato taking it?"

Jiraiya shrugged. "Like all Gennin Shinobi, He blames himself for Dugo's death and for Yuki's injury. He's up on the cliff where the next head is going to be." Jiraiya then looked out the window and towards Minato's favorite spot. "He needs some time alone... but I think he will recover..." Jiraiya after a moment said "I'm thinking of taking Minato as my apprentice."

Sarutobi looked at him in surprise. "Now? After what just happened?"

Jiraiya shook his head "No. In about two or three months. Right now... he needs to heal."

* * *

Minato Namikaze sighed as he looked over the village. His friend was dead and another was severely wounded. He knew he had felt a presence but seeing as his sensei had not sensed it he figured he had imagined it. And when he saw his friend disappear in an explosion he froze and did not react to the Shinobi that had appeared behind him. It was only after hearing the scream of his other team mate that he snapped out of it enough to hold the enemy off until his sensei arrived.

With a dejected sigh he pulled off his headband and stared at the metal plate. After a moment he growled and threw his headband over his shoulder. There was a small thumping sound followed by a growl. Turning his head his eyes focused on a red haired girl with narrowed green eyes. She was dressed in orange pants with a sleeveless black shirt. On her arms and wrists were orange bracers along with fingerless globes and a single black and orange shoulder guard on her left shoulder. On her legs were a pair of black shin guards and knee bracers, she wore Shinobi-like sandals with metal plates protecting the ankle and toes and on her head was a headband with a swirl on it.

Minato raised an eyebrow at her appearance but then noticed three things.

One: She had a Katana sheath on her left hip along with the other Samurai blades.

Two: In her left had was the Katana to the sheath on her hip and in her right hand was a Shinobi headband.

Three: She had an angry look in her eyes and red mark on her left cheek and in the center of the mark was what looked like a backwards leaf symbol.

It didn't take Minato long to understand what he was seeing. The girl before him was a Samurai in training, his headband had impacted with the side of her face, and now she was going to kill him. _Uh-oh..._

So here ends Chapter 2. Hoped you enjoyed. Oh and another thing... REVIEW FOR CRING OUT LOUD!

**Jutsu:**

**Makkuro - Blackest of Black **

An attack used in the Defense of the Shodaime Hokage by the Shogun Naruto Uzumaki. The blade of the Katana is coated in black energies that.

(More detailed information will be added at a later date as the story progresses.)


	3. Chapter 3

Samurai Shadow

Prologue: Part 3

Well... here is Chapter the last of the prologue chapters. Hope you enjoy.

_Uh-oh..._

The Samurai glared at him murderously and then spoke. "Is this yours by any chance?" She said sweetly... to sweetly.

Minato suddenly forgetting about his problems prior to this bit his lip in concentration. _If I don't answer I'm dead... If I tell her the truth I'm dead... If I lie... She can probably tell... and I'd be dead..._ Minato after thinking things through did the only thing he could figure that would give him a chance to survive. He stood up turned and jumped off the edge of the Hokage monument.

As Minato plummeted he pulled out the grappling hook he always kept on him, (you never know when you might need one), and threw it. Snagging the rail at the top of the Hokage Tower the rope jerked stopping his decent and caused him to swing around the side and he released landing in a roll. Coming to a stop he looked up the mountainside. "I ain't getting killed today... I got to be Hokage." He gasped quietly to himself as he stared at the orange figure at the top of the mountain.

His sense of relief did not last as the red-haired girl stepped off the ledge and began to descend downward, a trail of sparks following her. His eyes widened as he realized she was using one of her smaller blades to control the speed of decent by digging it into the mountain side. About a three fourth's of the way down she leaped off the side of the mountain onto a tree and then on to the ground in front of Minato.

She slid the now blunted Tanto blade into its sheath and took the headband out of her mouth as she walked towards him. "I'll take that stunt as a yes then..." Minato eyes flickered around as he tried to find away of escape. He wasn't able to as she sheathed her Katana and dived on top of him. Straddling his waist she glared down at him as she held his arms outwards.

"Oh no you don't... your staying right here..." she hissed as she glared down at him. "How are you going to apologize, huh? How are you going to make up for throwing this hunk of metal into my face!"

Minato was sweating trying to figure out something until he blurted out "I'll treat you to uhh... Ramen!"

Her hard look vanished and she raised an eyebrow. "What did you say?" She asked.

"I-I'll treat you to... Ramen." He said hoping to Kami this might placate her.

There was a moment of silence until She smiled a cheesy grin that could rival one of his own. "You got yourself a deal blonde!" she stood up and reached down grabbing the back of his shirt. "I know this new place that opened up not that long ago... I think it was called Ichiraku's..."She chimed as she dragged the shell shocked blond. "So, what's your name?" She asked looking back at him.

"Minato..." The still dazed Gennin replied.

She gave a nodded and looked on ahead. A moment later she turned back with a smile. "Oh by the way, my name is Kushina..."

_**A few years later...**_

The sound of fighting and explosions filled the air and Minato Namikaze stared out over the village. A battle scarred Samurai landed next to him and gave a quick bow. "Lord Minato, the rest of the Samurai can't hold the Kyuubi back much longer, many of the Shinobi have retreated for medical attention. We are losing to many men all around and without Lady Kushina's presence the morale is slipping."

Minato nodded and then said "Tell the Samurai to fall back as soon as I enter the field... and listen... I know this might not end well... but for what i have planned... I need the Samurai's full support."

The Samurai nodded. "Of course my lord, what will you have of us?"

Minato then reviled his son and the Samurai gasped. "But lord Hokage!,"

Minato shook his head. "It has to be him... The Uzumaki Clan has housed the Kyuubi since before the Shogun Naruto Uzumaki. My son is the only one that can contain it because he is of direct lineage. You know as well as I do that this is so."

"But my Lord can't we just reseal it into lady Kushina? Surly, she can still contain the beast." The Samurai pleaded.

Minato shook his head sadly. "Kushina had passed..."

Sorrow filled his heart as the knew of his sister death and he then shouted. "Then use me! I am of direct lineage too"

"You are to old! Do you think that I want to do this to my son!" Minato shouted tears in his eyes. Then he steeled himself for his task. "It is up to you Ryujin, to take care and train your nephew. You are Shogun now, and It is you who will protect him from those who discover his burden. The Kyuubi must remain a secret."

Ryujin after a moment nodded, "As you wish... Goodbye... my brother..."

Minato nodded and took off towards the Kyuubi. Ryujin stood there a brief moment before he took off.

Ryujin made it just as Minato summed Gamabunta. "Samurai, Retreat!" He turned just as the light of Minato's jutsu faded. The Kyuubi vanished from view and he knew it was time. While no one was looking he then jumped away and landed on Gamabunta's head. He quickly took Minato's son and and sped away. No one had seen him and he was already in the clan compound by the time anyone got close to the Yondaime's body.

The knew spread quickly and soon everyone was in tears at the lost of the Yondaime and his wife, but while the village mourned the samurai rejoiced in secret. for before them was the son of there lord and lady. The savior of Konoha. Ryujin gave a bow to the sleeping child as did the rest of the Uzumaki clan. "I will protect you my nephew... I swear that on your name sake... Naruto Uzumaki..."

Yeah kinda rushed but I have had writers block for ages and this was the only way I could think to speed things up and get on with the real story. Yeah. Anyway there better be some freaking reviews from lots of people. Cause I will stop this story right here if I don't get more reviews.


End file.
